Memories
by ImWritingInThisSec
Summary: Memories. He was a memory, a memory you wish it would disappear but at the same time you wish it would stay there forever. And everything, just everything reminds you of him. [AU]


**I just… I don't know, been bugging me, the idea, for a while. Plus, I was hearing a song that kind of helped me write this, and I've missed writing One-Shots.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

You seat there with your cup of coffee, reading your old text messages. You look through them all and remember how he always wrote with happy faces at the end, how he would have horrible grammar and how you would correct him. You had never wanted to erase your messages because you felt as if you were deleting history. Or Memories. He was a memory, a memory you wish it would disappear but at the same time you wish it would stay there forever.

Because you promised yourself you would not fall, that you would not fall for him, but you weren't able to keep up with it. You fell. You fell hard. You even thought he was the one, the one that would be forever. But, god, you were so wrong.

You put your phone away and you focus on the blue prints that you have been working on lately. A strand of your blonde curls falls from your ponytail and you tuck it behind your ear and even that little action brings you memories. Memories of him. Once again, he is all you can think about. You remember when he would tuck that strand of hair, which always fell, behind your ear and then he would brush your cheek with those gentle fingers and slightly he would kiss you, either on the lips or on your cheek. And you were totally fine with it.

You leave the almost empty Starbucks, walking along the pavement still with your coffee in hand. You see across the street, there is a couple. Both of them teenagers, an Asian boy and a dark skinned girl. They catch your eyes. They were playing around as you watch them, neither one of them noticing you, since they were so wrapped around their own little bubble.

'Young Love' you whisper as you keep walking. But once again there are memories. Memories of your high school years, and, of course, he is in them too. The way you changed. Better yet, the way _he_ changed _you._ You just don't know if he changed you for good or for bad. Skipping classes and meeting him at the empty theatre room. Leaving school at the middle of the day just because he got bored. You protested sometimes. But somehow, someway, those sea-green pleading eyes seemed to always win… even against you.

You keep walking, and even if it is summer it is getting cold. You turn street, in direction of your apartment, but you not notice the boy who is turning at the same time as you. You two bump.

"I'm sorry" he says as he start running again. He was Hispanic, and he had that goofy smile. Just as _he_ used to.

You see a girl running on the same way as the Hispanic kid, though you are sure that they are already seniors. She yells, "I'm going to kill you, Repair Boy!"

"I doubt so, Beauty Queen" he yells back. The girl was really pretty so the nickname went well. A blond boy comes later on and he catches the girl, he hugs her from behind and rests his chin on her shoulder. _That_ makes the girl stop, and she turns around to face him and she smiles brightly at him. You just can't help it you smile widely too.

"Oh how lovely. Stopped by your boyfriend, Beauty Queen," says the Hispanic guy, but then again. The nickname. They bring you memories too.

Seaweed Brain. Wise Girl. That's all you need to remember him, once again. You feel a hole in your heart. No one calls you Wise Girl anymore. And even if they do, you know is not the same. The way he said it. The way he would always add that little nickname at the end of his cheesiest sentences. Still, you would laugh at him, or more specific at his comments, but inside you loved it when he said it.

You finally arrive to your apartment. You throw your, now, empty cup of coffee to the trash, and try to finish your blue prints. You settle your things at your study. And you are about to start to draw, once again, when your phone that is resting at your jacket pocket starts to ring. You look at the ID and the photo with it; it is your best friend. But the photo has her and him on it. She is his cousin. That's how you, exactly, started talking to him. He was your best friend's cousin, of course you had seen him walking on the school corridors, but you never actually talked to him before she presented you.

Your phone is still ringing but you just stare at the photo. Because there he is, with his goofy smile that you once hated so much. With his sea green eyes that when you stared at them the entire world disappears. And with his jet-black messy hair, oh how you wish to run your fingers through his hair, just one more time.

Your phone keeps ringing but you ignore it. You leave your study and walk to your living room. You live on the last floor of a building you, yourself, designed. There is a wall that is from top to bottom made of glass and it faces... the sea. _His favourite place._ Because you know he was reckless like the sea and for some reason he loved it there so much.

And _you_ finally get to the point when you can't anymore. His memory is too strong. And you are so done pretending it is all right, because it is not. You watch the sea, as the sun sets on the horizon. And a tear rolls through your cheek. That tear, turns into ugly sobbing. And you are now on the floor, crying your heart out because he is too much. He is just such a big memory.

Memory. And you know that 's all it is, just simple memories.

Because one day, suddenly, it was all over.

* * *

**I know this might be a little confusing, so if you didn't get it tell me on a review or PM and I would try my best to explain it.**

**And I also know that it is a little bit sad. I just don't know, ok?**

**Well, now I'm awkwardly staring at my laptop screen trying to think what else to write, since I can't come up with anything else...**

**REVIEW**

**-ImWritingInThisSec**


End file.
